Problem: Our school's girls volleyball team has 14 players, including a set of 3 triplets: Alicia, Amanda, and Anna.  In how many ways can we choose 6 starters with no restrictions? (The triplets are treated as distinguishable.)
Answer: We are choosing 6 starters from 14 players, which can be done in $\binom{14}{6} = \boxed{3003}$ ways.